Sakura No Ki Cafe
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: An 11 episode Chapter fanfic. This place is where anime and manga characters come to chill out and eat. And possibly cause some trouble for the owner and her three waitresses. Rated for language and crude humor.
1. Opening

ACGOMN: This is CrazyGirlOfManyNames' last fanfiction folks. This is a humor crossover story between eighteen different anime and/or Manga. I hope you do enjoy this all. This will be 11 chapters long! The first chapter is just the menu and the interviews for waitresses.

I don't own Black Cat, Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Eyeshield 21, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Trigun, Tsubasa REserVOir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, and xxxHOLiC. I own the story plot, the Café (Which I really wish was real), and myself (Who is in the story as ACGOMN). I don't own Hunter (Well I sort of do, it's my sister's character that I help her make), Aeris Leonhart (who is another awesome author) and Wind Scythe (or known as in the story as Kaori Aizawa and is also a great budding author).

* * *

**Sakura no Ki Café **

**By: **

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames **

**To: **

**All my readers and reviewers out there who love my stories; this is the last one. **

_Menu: _

_Breakfast- _

_Banana Bread $2.59 _

_Sausage & Egg Bake $1.59 _

_Hash Brown Casserole $2.05 _

_Cinnamon Rolls $.50 for 2 _

_Chocolate Chip Scones $.50 for 2 _

_Buttermilk pancakes w/Blueberry or Strawberry or Maple syrup $1.59 _

_Roman Apple Coffee Cake $3.05 _

_Fried Apple Rings $1.50 for 12 _

_Crepes w/Fresh strawberries and cream $3.50 _

_German Apple Puff Pancake $1.25 _

_Baked French toast $2.25 _

_Breakfast Burritos $1.69 _

_Snacks/Appetizers- _

_Potato Skins $3.15 _

_Chili Cheese Dip $2.25 _

_Vegetable Maki Rolls $3.25 _

_Nachos w/Salsa &Guacamole $2.05 _

_Chicken Empanadas $1.25 _

_BLT Dip $1.59 _

_Buffalo__ Wings $1.79 _

_Cinnamon Sticks $1.50 _

_Deviled Eggs $2.05 _

_Soups & Salads- _

_French Onion Soup $1.50 _

_Wonton Soup $1.50 _

_Taco Salad $2.79 _

_Tuna & Macaroni Salad $2.80 _

_Steak Cobb Salad $3.75 _

_Chicken Caesar Salad $4.50 _

_Lunch- _

_Spinach & Cheese Ravioli $3.50 _

_Chicken Quesadillas $2.80 _

_Steak Fajitas $2.50 _

_Fried Rice $1.25 _

_Grilled Cheese w/Bacon & Tomato $.99 _

_Turkey__—Bacon Puff Pastry $1.50 _

_Dinner- **(all $4.79)** _

_Baked Mac & Cheese _

_Sloppy Joes _

_Chicken & Dumplings _

_Eggplant Parmesan _

_Chicken Pot Pie _

_Chicken Schnitzel w/Fried Potatoes _

_Potato Chip-crusted white fish w/Potatoes Wedges _

_Desserts- _

_Banana Cream Pie $.99 for a slice, $2.05 for a pie _

_Cheesecake $.99 for a slice, $2.05 for a pie _

_Peanut Butter Cookies $.99 for 2, $2.05 for 12 _

_Apple Crisp $1.29 _

_Snickerdoodles $.99 for 2, $2.05 for 12 _

_Frozen Bananas w/Chocolate & Toffee $1.75 _

_Chocolate Spice Cake $.99 for a slice, $2.05 for whole _

_Cream Cheese Brownies $.99 for 2, $2.05 for 12 _

_Chocolate Chip Cookies $.99 for 2, $2.05 for 12 _

_Apple Slices $.99 for 2, $2.05 for 12 _

_Triple- Chocolate Biscotti $.99 for 2, $2.05 for 12 _

_Fresh Berry Pie $.99 for a slice, $2.05 for a pie _

_Warm Blueberry tarts w/Cheesecake Ice cream $.99 for 2, $2.05 for 12 _

_Spiral Cake $.99 for a slice, $2.05 for whole _

_Strawberry Shortcake $.99 for a slice, $2.05 for whole _

_Apple Dumplings w/Caramel Sauce $.99 for 2, $2.05 for 12 _

_Schaum Tortes w/Raspberry Sorbet $.99 for 2, $2.05 for 12 _

**_Cherry-Almond Swirl_**_ $.99 for a slice, $2.05 for whole _

**_White Chocolate- Cherry Phyllo triangles w/cherry sauce _**_$.99 for 2, $2.05 for 12 _

_Drinks- _

_Cherry Flavored Coffee $1.25 _

_Raspberry Chocolate Coffee $1.25 _

_Ponta $.99 can $1.25 bottle _

_Fanta $.99 can $1.25 bottle _

_Jasmine Tea $1.00 cold, $1.25 hot _

_Regular Tea $1.00 cold, $1.25 hot _

_Chamomile Tea $1.00 cold, $1.25 hot _

_Sprite $.99 can, $1.25 bottle _

_Coffee $1.25 _

_Hot Chocolate $1.20 _

_Holiday-__ **(all $.99-$1.29)** _

_Christmas Chocolate- Dipped Shortbread _

_Christmas Oatmeal Refrigerator Cookies _

_Christmas Cinnamon Buttons _

_Thanksgiving Gingersnaps w/pumpkin dip _

_Easter Birds' Nest _

_4th of July Pound Cake _

_Halloween Dirt Pie _

_Halloween Vampire Cupcakes _

**_HELP WANTED_**

The following interviews are ACGOMN interviewing candidates for the waitress/waiter and host/hostess positions approximately a few months ago. The first person is Hunter Thorn. Hunter has long black hair and baby blue eyes, along with a bad attitude.

"So I see you worked at many interesting places," said ACGOMN. "You didn't finish high school, but you had wonderful grades."

"It's not my fault damnit," said Hunter, starting on a rant. ACGOMN just sweatdropped and watched.

"I didn't mean anything by it," said ACGOMN. "Okay, I think you'll be okay here." She handed Hunter a uniform, and a set of rules, which were only a page long. ACGOMN watched as Hunter nodded indifferently, while leaving the room. Maybe that was a good choice. The following person was named Aeris Leonhart. She has blonde hair, greenish-blue eyes, with glasses. She was patient as she waited for ACGOMN to begin the interview.

"So, it seems that everything is order for you to start working here," said ACGOMN to Aeris. She handed Aeris a uniform and a set of rules. She hoped she was doing the right thing by getting these two as waitress and hoping that they got along as well. And lastly, the final candidate Kaori Aizawa entered the room. This girl has lavender hair and brown eyes. She wants to be hostess to seat people.

"Good I do need a good hostess," said ACGOMN, reading over her application. "So you can start with the other two."

'Thanks," said Kaori. ACGOMN handed her a uniform and a set of rules. Now that she got workers all ACGOMN had to do was open the store.

* * *

ACGOMN: Next chapter: 

Episode 1: Tuesday's


	2. Episode 1 Tuesday's

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter…

I don't own Black Cat, Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Eyeshield 21, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Trigun, Tsubasa REserVOir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, and xxxHOLiC. I own the story plot, the Café (Which I really wish was real), and myself (Who is in the story as ACGOMN). I don't own Hunter (Well I sort of do, it's my sister's character that I help her make), Aeris Leonhart (who is another awesome author) and Wind Scythe (or known as in the story as Kaori Aizawa and is also a great budding author).

* * *

**Episode 1**

**Tuesday's**

Tuesday is the busiest day of the week here at the Café. It's been a few months since the Café opened. For some reason Tuesday's were the day that customers always decided to come in. ACGOMN was in the back making food, while Hunter and Aeries were waiting to serve people and Kaori was waiting to seat them. The shop hasn't opened if you didn't guess. Crazy (ACGOMN will be going as that from now on) came in the front to open the shop.

"Oh Hunter, Aeris please try to get some of them to pay their tabs today," said Crazy.

"Right boss," said Hunter.

"Uh sure," said Aeris. Tabs were for the customers that came frequently. Here's the list of people with tabs (in no order and in the way American's write the names):

_Sven Vollfied_

_Rinslet Walker_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Cerberus (Kero-chan)_

_Syaoran Li_

_Eriol Hiiragizawa _

_Yoichi Himura_

_Shigure Sohma_

_Saki Hanajima_

_Sesshomaru_

_Tsunade_

_Jiraiya_

_Uchiha Clan_

_Nami_

_Shanks_

_Portgas D. Ace_

_Kyoya Ootori_

_Keigo Atobe_

_Syuusuke Fuji_

_Echizen Family_

_Kenshin Himura_

_Aoshi Shinomori _

_Anna Kyoyama_

_The Tao_

_Vash the Stampede_

_Meryl Stryfe_

_Mokona (White)_

_Seto Kaiba_

_Kurama_

_Yuuko Ichihara_

The shop then opened. At first it was not that busy, until around noon. People poured in. It would be any anime fans dream to be there at this moment. Kaori seated people in their regular seats and waited. Hunter and Aeris began taking orders.

"Hey Aeris-chan," said Vash the Stampede, grinning. "Can I get some Fried Apple Rings?" Aeris blushed and nodded. Meanwhile Hunter was glaring holes threw Gaara who wouldn't answer her.

"What do you want Gaara-san," growled Hunter. Luckily Temari and Kankurou saw a crisis coming.

"Get him some Buttermilk pancakes with Strawberry syrup," answered Temari, sighing in relief as Hunter nodded.

"Craze-san some orders are up," said Hunter and Aeris at the same time. Eventually everyone got some food and were talking loudly with each other. So the two waitresses and hostess thought it would be a good time to get people to pay up their tabs. Hunter approached Sesshomaru who was merely watching Rin eat some food.

"You owe of one thousand dollars," said Hunter.

"She's the only one that eats here," glared Sesshomaru.

"Well you see since you have a tab and InuYasha is your brother he is allowed to use it," said Hunter. "But you have to pay it."

"THAT HANYOU IS SO DEAD," growled Sesshomaru, paying up. Hunter grinned. With Aeris who approached Kurama, blushing heavily.

"Uh…Kurama-san…y-you owe us some money," she merely whispered.

"Um are you alright," asked Kurama, "How much is it?"

"I-I'm f-fine," replied Aeris softly. "but you owe us 1777 dollars."

"What I only treat Hiei and myself…tell me did Yusuke or Kuwabara use my tab since we are teammates," asked Kurama, getting a pissed off look in his eyes.

"Er, y-yes," replied Aeris. You can see Kurama twitching.

"Thank you," said Kurama, paying the amount and leaving possibly to go murder those two. Anyway Kaori had better luck at getting people to pay up. She got money from Kenshin, Fuji, Shanks and Ace. Now Nami was a different story.

"How much did you say," asked Nami.

"About 5,000 dollars," replied Kaori.

"LUFFY DID YOU COME HERE WITHOUT ME OR ROBIN," yelled Nami into said future Pirate King's ear.

"But Nami I was hungry and Robin was reading and you were drawing on maps," pouted Luffy. "And Sanji kicked me out of the kitchen again." Nami hissed. Kaori and a lot of bystanders just sweatdropped at the two.

"Are you going to pay or not," asked Kaori. Nami growled at Luffy and gave her the money owed, slowly.

"Oi UZUMAKI NARUTO IS HERE I WANT a TABLE," yelled the loud blonde. He was accompanied by Train, Ed, Tohru and Haruhi.

"He means we want a table," said Ed, sighing.

"Naruto-san you must calm down," asked Tohru nicely. Craze came out.

"Cool five main characters. Kaori is collecting some tabs along with my waitresses, so I'll seat you. Oh and Train tell Sven he owes me money," said Craze, seating them. In this café if you came in with five main characters each from a different series you get a discount. Same with the leading girl, villain, and best friend/rival. Meanwhile Kero-chan and Suppi (on a sugar high) come in demanding all the sweets. And Luffy orders lots more food. In the kitchen Craze is trying to get the two sweet crazy magical creatures order, plus the five heroes and Luffy's orders filled when…

"SANJI GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME DAMNIT," yelled Craze, kicking Sanji literally out onto Seto Kaiba's table who was with his brother Mokuba.

"I want more food," yelled Mokuba. "THIS IDOIT SAT IN MY CAKE!" Craze sighed. Eventually all the orders were filled when Aeris was taking the order of Hiei.

"I want the Torte things with the Raspberry Sorbet," said Hiei stoicically.

"Uh, sorry Hiei-san, Luffy-san ate all of that," said Aeris, hoping to God he would not freak out. He didn't, instead he set a curtain hanging for decoration on fire.

"DAMNIT HIEI THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME THIS MONTH," yelled Craze using a fire extinguisher to put it out. She sees Sohma Shigure trying to sneak out without paying his bill. "SHIGURE YOU DOG GET BACK IN HERE." Hunter tackled the former Zodiac member to the ground.

"Pay up punk," demanded Hunter. The fire was out then Craze had to speak to certain football captain.

"Himura you do realize how much money you owe me," said Craze, to the gum chewing gun toting high school football captain Himura Yoichi.

"Do you realize how much blackmail I have on you," said Himura taking out his notebook.

"Never mind then," said Craze, quickly fleeing. Aeris was currently trying to form sentences around the one and only Uchiha Itachi who was glaring at her. She was trying to get him to pay his tab which both Akatsuki and Sasuke use and since he is supposed to be the head of the clan he has to be the one that pays.

"Uh…I-I…"

"Hn."

"You, uh, need to pay your tab Itachi-san," said Aeris finally.

"Hn." Hunter came out and glared at the Uchiha.

"ANSWER IN FULL SENTENCES BASTARD," yelled Hunter into his ear.

"Hn." Hunter twitched as Aeris watched in shock. Kaori came over to try to stop Hunter from attacking Itachi…again. Yep it's just a normal Tuesday at the Sakura no Ki Café….and Itachi never paid his tab.

* * *

ACGOMN: Hmm how was that? I hope I got everyone's personalities right. If not tell me and I'll fix it in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Episode 2 Friday's

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter. In this chapter will show my new found obsession, er, love for wrestling. (cough) I blame my sister!

I don't own Black Cat, Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Eyeshield 21, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Trigun, Tsubasa REserVOir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, xxxHOLiC and WWE wrestlers/divas. I own the story plot, the Café (Which I really wish was real), and myself (Who is in the story as ACGOMN). I don't own Hunter (Well I sort of do, it's my sister's character that I help her make), Aeris Leonhart (who is another awesome author) and Wind Scythe (or known as in the story as Kaori Aizawa and is also a great budding author).

* * *

**Episode 2**

**Friday's**

Friday's are naturally the second busiest day of the week. Not only do you get to watch television that day, but you get a discount if you kidnap---I mean bring a WWE wrestler and/or a diva. So far no one has been able to get one there. Of course that is much to Craze's disappointment.

"Boss, are you alright," asked Hunter.

"Fine, fine open the café," said Craze, depressed. People came swarming in like the Straw-hat Crew, Akatsuki, the Seigaku Tennis Team, Sakura and Syaoran from CCS, and the girls of Naruto. Hunter was arguing with Itachi about his tab, while Aeris was trying to talk to Kurama. Kaori was flipping through the latest issue of Shonen Jump at the front counter waiting for more people to come in. Craze was filling in orders and trying to keep Sanji out of her kitchen. Suddenly Kaori jumped up when two giant men were pushed into the Café by Naruto and Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL," yelled Kaori, scared.

"OI Craze we brought some wrestlers so can we get a discount now," said Naruto. Craze peaked from the kitchen.

"YAY THE UNDERTAKER AND KANE," yelled Craze. "But why are they tied up?" Said wrestlers did not look pleased. Naruto and Sasuke unbound them.

"I'm supposed to be at Smackdown tonight to scare Edge," stated Kane.

"Oh sorry," said Craze. "but we have food."

"I'll stay as long as those two stay away from me," said Undertaker, glaring at Sasuke and Naruto. Craze nodded. Meanwhile Aeris was taking the orders of the FMA cast and Roy was shamelessly flirting with her, while Riza was glaring at him. Aeris was definitely disturbed.

"So is that all," asked Aeris, avoiding looking at Roy.

"Yep," said Ed, glaring at the Flame Alchemist.

"UN-FUCKING HAND ME YOU PSYCHO," yelled the one and only John Cena, being man handled by Tsunade. "You are freakishly strong for a woman!"

"Hey John," said Undertaker with food in his mouth.

"Hey Taker…WAIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE," demanded Cena loudly. "And Kane you are supposed to be threatening Edge right now!"

"Calm down Champ," said Craze. "It's not like you need to be anywhere. Sit down and eat up!" The only thing he could do was sit with the Deadman and the Big Red Machine. Meanwhile Hunter was twitching as Atobe told her what he wanted.

"Ore-sama wants a slice of Strawberry Shortcake, but Ore-sama wants a small piece around ½ inch. Ore-sama also wants a Cherry Flavored Coffee with milk and two sugars," said Atobe. Hunter wanted to murder him.

"It'll be right up," said Hunter, through gritted teeth and moved over to her next table Kaiba.

"What the hell took so long? I'm an important man with an important job," snapped Kaiba.

"What would you like," asked Hunter, glaring at him.

"Coffee, black," said Kaiba, curtly. Hunter nodded and went over to the next table. It was Ootori Kyouya.

"Ah Hunter-san you do realize that with you not smiling it may scare customers away," said Kyouya. "I want Frozen Bananas with Chocolate but no Toffee." Hunter smiled sadistically.

"CRAZE IF I HAVE TO SERVE ONE MORE PUNK ASS RICH MOTHER FUCKER WITH A STICK SHOVED UP HIS ASS I'M KILLING SOMEONE," yelled Hunter. She gave her the three orders for the rich boys. Craze just smiled as people stared. She just walked into the kitchen. While that happen Kaori stared at the four magical creatures at the door. It was Suppi, Kero, and the two Mokona.

"Um we have no magical creature special," said Kaori.

"But that is so unfair," whined Kero. "I'm super awesome and cool." That was said while he was doing some poses. Kaori sweatdropped.

"I don't make the rules but I can get you a seat," said Kaori.

"Yeah do that for us sweet thing," said Kero. Sakura, not the one from Naruto, stood up.

"KERO BEHAVE," yelled Sakura.

"Sure thing Sakura," said Kero. "Come on Suppi, Mokonas."

"OW MY EAR DOES NOT TWIST THAT WAY LITTLE GIRL," yelled the Legend Killer Randy Orton, being held his ear by Anna Kyoyama.

"Do NOT call me a little girl," said Anna, smacking him with her Legendary Left.

"OW," yelled Randy. He spotted Kane, Cena and the Phenom. "HELLO WOULD ONE OF YOU HELP ME!?!?!?"

"No," said Cena. "I'm still mad at you for trying to get my belt like every other fucking person out there."

"I don't like you," said Undertaker and Kane, enjoying the pain that Orton was experiencing.

"Anna," said Yoh. "We need him alive to get the discount. I'm sorry Orton about this."

"Don't apologize," snapped Anna.

"Yes Anna," said Yoh.

"Man, are you whipped or what," said Randy. Luckily before Anna could do anything more to the Legend Killer, Craze came out.

"Hey cool," said Craze. "Sit and eat then we shall release you guys!"

"Crazy sob," muttered Randy. Meanwhile Hunter was serving the three rich ones, who were crept out by her yelling earlier. And poor Aeris was watching the four magical creatures eat a lot of sweets then suddenly Hunny from Ouran popped up and joined them.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Aeris, walking away from them. Suddenly Kaori ran over to Craze who was asking the four wrestlers for there autographs.

"Boss I think we have a problem," said Kaori.

"What," said Craze. She pointed outside. Craze sweatdropped. There was a whole lotta anime characters dragging almost every wrestler and diva in the WWE even the whole McMahon family.

"Oops maybe I should have told them to kidnap the wrestlers," said Craze. "Well I better get lots more food ready." She ran to the kitchen while Kaori, Hunter and Aeris sighed. More work for them in an already packed place. Anime tears activate!

* * *

ACGOMN: Well that's episode 2 with various cameos for the WWE. I know I have no life. Ep 3 will be out eventually (most likely next week after I work some more on Love and Tennis). REVIEW! 


	4. Episode 3 Saturday Nights

ACGOMN: New chapter! YAY! No wrestling this chapter.

I don't own Black Cat, Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Eyeshield 21, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Trigun, Tsubasa REserVOir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, and xxxHOLiC. I own the story plot, the Café (Which I really wish was real), and myself (Who is in the story as ACGOMN). I don't own Hunter (Well I sort of do, it's my sister's character that I help her make), Aeris Leonhart (who is another awesome author) and Wind Scythe (or known as in the story as Kaori Aizawa and is also a great budding author).

* * *

**Episode 3**

**Saturday Nights**

Saturday Nights are always fun because if on this night bring in more than 10 people as group you get a discount. So anyway Hunter was currently at the Black Cat characters' table bugging Sven about his tab.

"Listen you have the highest tab out of everyone here," said Hunter. "It's 17,000 dollars! You don't think Craze will stand you not paying for this!"

"Relax once we get more bounties I'll pay you! Don't have a cow," said Sven. Hunter glared at him. And since this is a busy night Kaori is doing double duty as a waitress and hostess. And she was taking the order Sanosuke from Kenshin.

"Are you sure he said it was okay for you to use his tab," asked Kaori.

"Yeah and hurry up I'm hungry," said Sano. Kaori frowned and walked away. With our other waitress Aeris was taking the order of Jiraiya.

"So yeah would you be a model for my book," asked Jiraiya. Aeris looked horrified. Luckily Tsunade punched him…straight through the wall.

"AH MY WALL NOW I HAVE TO GET IT REPAIRED," yelled Craze, crying.

"Don't worry I'll get some of my ninja to fix it," said Tsunade. Meanwhile Aeris moved onto the table of Nanjirou, Ryoma's father who is a pervert.

"Ah cute waitress," said Nanjirou.

"NANJIROU," yelled his wife, grabbing him by the ear.

"Ah, that's hurts you violent woman," whined Nanjirou.

"Just get us some Sloppy Joes," said Rinko. Aeris nodded and went over to a still crying Craze at the giant hole in the wall.

"Craze you need to get these orders filled," said Aeris, dragging her boss back to the kitchen.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL," yelled Hunter, laughing like a maniac.

"Can I help," asked someone.

"NO IT'S TIME FOR THE GUYS WITH THE STICKS SHOVED UP THEIR ASS TO DIE," yelled Hunter. "MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"Hunter time for a time out," said Craze,

"But…"

"NOW."

"Aw ruining all my fun," said Hunter, going off into the 'emo' corner to sulk. Then the whole Shaman King crew entered and Kaori ran over to them.

"Woah a lot of people," she said. She looked for a table for them. "Hmm, follow me." Aeris took their orders. Her head was spinning from all the food they ordered. Here's the list with the quantity meaning how many orders of what:

_Potato Skins 5_

_Chili Cheese Dip 2_

_Vegetable Maki Rolls 4_

_Nachos w/Salsa &Guacamole 3_

_Chicken Empanadas 4_

_BLT Dip 4_

_Buffalo Wings 4_

_Cinnamon Sticks 4_

_Deviled Eggs 7_

_Baked Mac & Cheese 3_

_Sloppy Joes 4_

_Chicken & Dumplings 5_

_Eggplant Parmesan 6_

_Chicken Pot Pie 6_

_Chicken Schnitzel w/Fried Potatoes 4_

_Potato Chip-crusted white fish w/Potatoes Wedges 4_

_Banana Cream Pie 3_

_Cheesecake 3_

_Peanut Butter Cookies 3_

_Apple Crisp 3_

_Snickerdoodles 3_

_Frozen Bananas w/Chocolate & Toffee 3_

_Chocolate Spice Cake 3_

_Cream Cheese Brownies 3_

_Chocolate Chip Cookies 34_

_Apple Slices 1_

_Triple- Chocolate Biscotti 2_

_Fresh Berry Pie 2_

_Warm Blueberry tarts w/Cheesecake Ice cream 2_

_Spiral Cake 2_

_Strawberry Shortcake 2_

_Apple Dumplings w/Caramel Sauce 2_

_Schaum Tortes w/Raspberry Sorbet 2_

_Cherry Flavored Coffee 4_

_Raspberry Chocolate Coffee 4_

_Ponta 5 bottles_

_Fanta 7 bottles_

_Sprite 27 bottles_

_Hot Chocolate 4_

When Craze got the list she knew that she would need help. SO she called Sanji, Tohru, Taka-san, Kenshin, and Hunter (no she would be watched so she doesn't put poison in the food). In a matter of little bit everything was made, but then two hungry football teams from Eyeshield 21 and all of the tennis from Prince of Tennis showed up. And do you all know how much hungry teenage boys eat.

"I'm going to get crazier," muttered Craze. Back with Aeris who is talking to Itachi or attempting to.

"Itachi-san you, uh have to be patient," said Aeris in a quiet voice.

"Speak up girl."

"HAH ITACHI YOU ARE GETTING OLD AND LOSING YOUR EYESIGHT AND HEARING," yelled Sasuke, randomly. "I WIN I'LL HAVE LITTLE UCHIHA BABIES BEFORE YOU!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SASUKE! YOU ARE NO WAY WINDING UP WITH SAKURA-CHAN YOU ARE STUCK WITH KARIN," yelled Naruto.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What's that suppose to mean," asked the two girls said girls of the conversation.

"So much violence," said Kaori, walking by with trays of food. Aeris just had to agree. Hunter meanwhile walked passed Kaiba, who just finished eating.

"I spit in your food."

"EW," yelled the young CEO, running to the bathroom.

"I'm sensing weird waves from someone in her," said Hanajima of Furuba. Uotani just sighed.

"It's probably Naruto the kid has a demon in him," said Uotani.

"Hmm, that may be true, but he's so adorable," said Hanajima, suddenly appearing near Naruto hugging him like she would hug Tohru. Naruto was royally crept out.

"NAMI GIVE ME THE MONEY! LET GO," yelled Craze, trying to get payment from Nami who wouldn't let go of the money.

"NO MY PRECIOUS," yelled Nami in a Gollum type way. People twitched. Yes another day for the Sakura no Ki Café people…And they made over a couple thousand dollars that night too…

* * *

ACGOMN: Yeah, I know I said next week it would be out…I lied. Ep 4 will be all about Catering. REVIEW! 


	5. Episode 4 Catering

ACGOMN: Next chapter that is not located at the Café…

I don't own Black Cat, Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Eyeshield 21, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Trigun, Tsubasa REserVOir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, and xxxHOLiC. I own the story plot, the Café (Which I really wish was real), and myself (Who is in the story as ACGOMN). I don't own Hunter (Well I sort of do, it's my sister's character that I help her make), Aeris Leonhart (who is another awesome author) and Wind Scythe (or known as in the story as Kaori Aizawa and is also a great budding author).

* * *

**Episode 4**

**Catering**

Ah catering such a good way to entertain people at your house. Sakura no Ki Café does catering. Book a date with Craze the boss and she plus her three workers will come and cook and serve the food. Now you are wondering what about the café, Craze leaves some of her characters in charge like the demon Hiroko, or Hoku or Miki….well you get the point.

Mission number one:

At the Ouran High School, The Café workers were hired by the Host Club to make some food for a dance they were having. In the kitchen of the school, Craze was cooking.

"Rich kids everywhere," mumbled Hunter in the corner of the room.

"Will she be alright," asked Kaori.

"She better," said Craze. "Anyway let's try not to have any incidents." So the party started. Aeris and Kaori were having no problems serving the people, but Hunter just had to have them. Hunter served Tamaki who was entering five girls at once.

"Ah thanks sweetie," said Tamaki. The next thing you know Hunter smashed the cake in Tamaki's face, while the twins laughed at the sight.

"FOOD FIGHT," yelled the twins. Craze hid in the kitchen while Hunny and Mori just sat watching while Hunny was eating cake. Aeris got hit a few times while Kaori and Hunter led the charge against the rich kids.

"Fire," yelled the twins, hitting Hunter with some food. Craze was in the kitchen anime crying. This was going to cost her an arm and a leg.

Mission number two:

At KaibaCorp they were having a business lunch meeting so it had to be professional. Food was ready, now as they were serving the food…Pegasus was talking Kaiba's ear off.

"So I told him Kaiba-boy that I simply wouldn't do that color in my new bathroom," he rambled on. Kaiba wanted to kill him. Luckily for him, Hunter just handed him a plate.

"Hunter I'll give you a hundred dollars to shut him up," said Kaiba, quietly. Hunter smirked and pushed Pegasus' head into his food. Craze hit her head. Another law suit here it comes.

"Food's delicious really," said Kaiba, not caring about what just happened.

Mission number three:

It was at the mansion of Atobe Keigo who decided to have a party for all his rival tennis teams. Seigaku, of course Hyoutei, Rikkai Dai, Shitenhouji, Higa, Yamabuki and others were there. Atobe ordered Hunter not to come so it was only Aeris and Kaori with Craze that day. Hunter scared Atobe obviously with all her death threats. So with all the food ready and the two servers were ready to well serve. Now if you hadn't noticed the tennis teams are full of teenage boys, now what did we learn from a few chapters ago? They eat to fill up an whole army, navy, marine and coast guard.

"How's the food," asked Kaori to the Seigaku table.

"Mada Mada Dane," replied the one and only Prince of Tennis, Ryoma. Craze heard that.

"What the hell does that mean? You do realize the only reason I carry Ponta is for you," growled Craze, evilly while Ryoma hid behind his senpai. Kaori sweatdropped as Momo and Kaidoh fought over a piece of food while Fuji asked her for some wasabi.

"Would one of you three girls like to try my Inui-juice for girls," asked Inui, pushing his glasses up.

"NO," shouted Craze and Kaori, running away from the table. Sadly Aeris was too busy avoiding the creepy stares of one Sengoku Kiyosumi and Inui shoved a glass in her hand. The Seigaku boys, but Tezuka and Fuji grimaced at the sight, luckily Marui and Akaya were arguing over something and knocked poor Aeris over. Luckily for Aeris, Craze pulled her away. The three hid in the kitchen.

"Craze what are we going to do?"

"Those boys are going to keep eating," said Aeris, sighing.

"We'll have to brave through it," said Craze. "It's only a few more hours." All three anime cried.

"Ore-sama demands more food Craze," said Atobe yelling into the kitchen.

"Sure thing," said Craze. "You two go out there and do your best." Aeris and Kaori saluted Craze and walked out. Now the boys started a contest, no surprise there, on who could eat more. Kaori ran back to the kitchen to alert Craze.

"Craze we have a problem," said Kaori, explaining everything to her boss. Meanwhile Aeris was getting hit on by Sengoku. But then…

"ORE-SAMA'S WINDOW," yelled Atobe, crying. Hunter ran her motorcycle straight through one of his windows and scared everyone.

"Haha thought you got rid of me," said Hunter, crackling. "You stop ogling at my co-worker." She began to yell at Sengoku, while Aeris escaped to the safe point of the kitchen.

"Aeris thank goodness," said Craze. "We have to get out of here now! We have no more food!" Aeris blanched while Kaori signaled for Hunter to get in here.

"No more food," said Hunter. She shuddered at the thought of hungry and crazy teenage boys that were still growing. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" With that the four girls along with Hunter's bike into the Sakura no Ki Café van and Craze drove away but Atobe caught on and twenty limos followed them.

"CRAP! There going to be going to the café," yelled Craze. "Aeris called Hiroko and alert them." Aeris dialed the number of the Café.

"Hello you are calling Sakura no Ki Café and we are currently closed for the day please call back later or leave a message at the sound of the beep."

"I'M GOING TO KILL MY FREAKING CHARACTERS! NO MORE HAPPINESS FOR THEM" yelled Craze. This was not going to end well…

So Craze concluded that having a catering service was not productive and possibly dangerous to one's health. So with losing a couple of thousand of dollars because of the food fight, Hunter punching the creator of Duel Monsters, Hunter breaking Atobe's window, and running out of food, Craze decided to cancel the catering service.

Now she wondered what did Kaori, Hunter and Aeris think about being delivery people…

* * *

ACGOMN: Thanks it folks. Next time the wrestlers return and Craze tests a delivery service out when the Café is closed… REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Episode 5 Delivery

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter!

I don't own Black Cat, Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Eyeshield 21, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Trigun, Tsubasa REserVOir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, xxxHOLiC and WWE wrestlers/divas. I own the story plot, the Café (Which I really wish was real), and myself (Who is in the story as ACGOMN). I don't own Hunter (Well I sort of do, it's my sister's character that I help her make), Aeris Leonhart (who is another awesome author) and Wind Scythe (or known as in the story as Kaori Aizawa and is also a great budding author).

* * *

**Episode 5**

**Delivery**

Craze handed Kaori, Aeris and Hunter each a set of keys to a car. This was a trial run of the Sakura no Ki delivery service.

"Okay I already have some orders for you to deliver," said Craze. "Hunter you have to go to Gaara's, Sesshomaru's, InuYasha's, Naruto's and the Undertaker's." Hunter grabbed the food that was the order and went off.

"What about us," asked Aeris.

"Aeris you get Kurama, Itachi, Kakashi, Vash and John Cena," said Craze. Aeris saluted. "Kaori you have Tobi, Hunny, Kyouya and Randy Orton." Kaori nodded and left. Craze just hoped that this would be better.

-With Hunter at her first stop at Gaara's-

"Here's your food now pay up," said Hunter to Gaara. He twitched.

"Rude."

"Give me the money you owe now bitch," said Hunter. Gaara shut the door in her face. Hunter knocked again and this time Kankurou answered and handed Hunter the money. And then he slammed the door in her face.

-With Aeris at her first stop at Kurama's-

Aeris prepared herself to face Kurama. But instead Hiei answered.

"You're late," said Hiei snatching the food. "OI fox come and pay the human girl." Hiei was pushed out of the way and Kurama looked apologetically at her.

"Here you go," said Kurama. Aeris thanked him and went on her way.

-With Kaori at her first stop at Tobi's-

Kaori knocked on Tobi's door where said Akatsuki answered, paid and took his food.

"Bastard."

-With Hunter-

Sesshomaru and InuYasha live right next to each other. Hunter had no problem at Sesshomaru's because Rin answered the door. At InuYasha's however was a different story.

"Give me the food."

"Money first."

"FOOD!"

"MONEY!"

"Fine," said InuYasha shoving money into her hands and snatching the food. Hunter growled at him. But InuYasha just shut the door in her face.

-With Aeris-

"…" Aeris had a strange feeling that Itachi was not in a good mood.

"DAMNIT ITACHI SHUT THE DOOR," yelled the Akatsuki leader. Aeris laughed nervously and shoved the food in Itachi's hands.

"You can put it on your tab," said Aeris, fleeing from the scene.

"…!"

-With Kaori-

Hunny was bouncing around excitedly and wouldn't stop running circles around Kaori.

"Uh, I'm getting dizzy," said Kaori.

"Mitsukuni stop," said Mori, taking the food and handing her the money.

"Still dizzy," mumbled Kaori as she got into the car.

-With Hunter-

Luckily Naruto didn't give Hunter any problems and then her next stop was the Undertaker. The wrestler did not answer his door for ten minutes.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR IF YOU WANT YOUR FOOD YOU SOB," yelled Hunter. Undertaker opened the door and looked like hell.

"Don't yell," said Taker, grabbing the food and throwing the money at Hunter. Hunter was not in a good mood right now.

-With Aeris-

Kakashi and Vash actually lived next door to each other and were sitting outside talking about the latest edition of Icha Icha, which Vash reads.

"Ah thank you," said Kakashi.

"Thanks," said Vash. "Hey are you alright you are a bit red in the face." Kakashi just grinned. Aeris just ran back to the car.

-With Kaori-

"Thanks," said Kyouya. "TAMAKI PUT THAT DOWN!" He ran and slammed the door in Kaori's face.

"Rude," said Kaori. When she got to the car she realized that he didn't pay her. "DAMNIT! I'M SO PUTTING THIS IN HIS TAB!"

-With Aeris-

Aeris was at her last stop, the hotel room of John Cena. When he answered, he looked a bit pissed.

"Is that the food," asked the voice of Lashly.

"Yes," said John. "Touch my coffee and I'll kill you!" He then turned to Aeris. "Thanks." He took the food.

"Your payment please," asked Aeris. He handed her some money.

"Keep the change," said Cena turning around. "DUDE YOU DID NOT JUST STEAL MY COFFEE!?!?!" Aeris sweatdropped and went back to her car to head back to the café.

-With Kaori-

On her last stop was at the hotel of Randy Orton. The Legend Killer answered, paid and grabbed the food. Then he slammed the door in her face. She growled.

-Hunter's way back to SNKC-

Hunter was stuck in traffic. And was getting angrier by the second.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY YOU STUPID OLD LADY," snapped Hunter. She honked her horn and speed down the freeway. Then sirens blared and she had to pull over.

"Miss, license and registration," said the officer. Hunter handed them over. "You were going 100 mph. I need to write you a ticket."

"WHAT? SCREW UP BASTARD," yelled Hunter. The officer sighed. This was going to be a difficult one.

-Aeris' way back to SNKC-

"That SOB CUT ME OFF," snapped Aeris. "And almost hit me!" She sped in front of him and threw a garbage bag full of junk at him. Sirens again…Aeris sighed.

-Kaori's way back to SNKC-

She passed five red lights in a hurry to get back. Today was no one's lucky day. Sirens blared again.

-At the Café with Craze-

She was waiting for her employees to arrive, when three police officers came in dragging Hunter, Aeris, and Kaori into the place. Craze hit her head…Maybe delivery service was a bad idea…

* * *

ACGOMN: Yeah…so next time there'll be a party! Ep 6 coming soon! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Episode 6 Party

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter. I think this will be the smallest chapter by far in this story.

I don't own Black Cat, Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Eyeshield 21, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Trigun, Tsubasa REserVOir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, and xxxHOLiC. I own the story plot, the Café (Which I really wish was real), and myself (Who is in the story as ACGOMN). I don't own Hunter (Well I sort of do, it's my sister's character that I help her make), Aeris Leonhart (who is another awesome author) and Wind Scythe (or known as in the story as Kaori Aizawa and is also a great budding author).

* * *

**Episode 6**

**Party**

It was the half a year anniversary for Sakura No Ki Café and to celebrate that everything is half-off. But what Craze, Aeris, Hunter and Kaori did not expect was this massive turnout. Every character, good and bad, from every series showed up. Now that's a huge amount of people. Wouldn't you agree?

"I think we are going to need back up," said Kaori.

"My characters refuse to come out cause I yelled at them," said Craze. "So we are just going to have to deal." Craze went into the kitchen and Kaori had people waiting for seats in the front. Hunter and Aeris were running around getting everyone's orders. However there were a few problems doing that. The indecisive people took forever to order. In Hunter's case it was Hanajima Saki from Furuba.

"Hmm, the Steak Fajitas look good but so do the Spinach and Cheese Raviolis," said Hanajima, sighing. "I know I'll get both. Now for a drink…Jasmine Tea sounds lovely but so does that Cherry Flavored Coffee…" All the while Hunter was twitching in annoyance and anger. In Aeris' case it was Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's big brother.

"I could get all of it but then I won't have money at the bar later," sighed Ace. "Just get me everything on the dinner part of the menu and some Apple Crisp with Hot Chocolate." Aeris nodded. Meanwhile at the front counter Kaori was trying to calm people down because of the wait.

"I'm a very busy man and I came here to eat," said Kaiba. "I demand to see the owner."

"I'm hungry and I'm a main character," complained Naruto.

"So hungry," whined Ed.

"This place is Mada Mada Dane," muttered Ryoma.

"This is taking forever," grunted Anna, twitching.

"I'm sorry but you have to wait a little longer," said Kaori. Meanwhile back to Hunter was at another slow person's table. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

"I want Nachos with Salsa and Guacamole," said Sasuke. Hunter wrote it down. "But wait the Grilled Cheese Sandwich with Bacon and Tomato looks better…I want that instead." Hunter sighed and crossed the last order out. "And I want Ponta, no wait Coffee, no I'll settle for Hot Chocolate."

"Okay," said Hunter, gritting her teeth. In the meantime Aeris was having a hard time telling Kiba that there is no dog food for Akamaru.

"Oh come on there has to be," said Kiba.

"No I assure you we have no dog food," replied Aeris.

"What kind of place is this," demanded Kiba. In the front with Kaori, she had to restrain Naruto.

"HOW THE HELL DID SASUKE-TEME AND KIBA GET A TABLE BEFORE ME," yelled Naruto. Kaiba sighed.

"Because you idiot they got here earlier," said Kaiba.

"SHUT UP MONEY BAGS," yelled Joey from the back of the line. Kaori sighed but paled considerably when she saw Hiei, Himura (ES21), and Tao Ren (SK) walked in.

"No table," asked Hiei, glaring.

"Damn Café," muttered Himura.

"This is utterly ridiculous I have a tab here and eat here often," said Ren. Kaori sighed and hoped Hunter and Aeris got some tables cleared. Meanwhile in the kitchen with Craze was making orders like crazy. No pun intended. Luckily Hunter was able to get Hanajima, Sasuke, and some other people out as Aeris cleaned the tables up in a hurry. Naruto, Kaiba, Ed and Ryoma were able to get a table. Kaiba ate alone while the other three got a table together.

However Hiei, Himura and Ren were not happy in the front. That caused Hiei to set things on fire, Himura to bring out his arsenal of weapons and Ren to bring out his Kwan dao. Then in the back, Craze just finished orders of Luffy and various other characters but something horrible happened. There was no more food. And Craze heading out to alert her waitresses and hostess hit her head and was knocked out. Aeris and Hunter were currently trying to put out the fires made by Hiei, while Kaori went to see Craze.

"Oh no this is bad," said Kaori. Suddenly one of the people waiting outside started a mob. And we all know that's not good. Kaori shook Craze awake to see all the chaos. In the midst of battle, I'm using that term lightly; Aeris and Hunter both had bones broken, an arm and a leg respectively.

"Kaori I have a headache," said Craze, looking at the mess.

"Me too." Both sighed. What's going to happen now that Aeris and Hunter are out of commission? And what's going to happen next?

* * *

ACGOMN: Next chapter: Episode 7 Fan Service! (For both guys and girls) REVIEW!!!!!! 


	8. Episode 7 FanService

ACGOMN: Yes here's the next chapter.

I don't own Black Cat, Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Eyeshield 21, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Trigun, Tsubasa REserVOir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, and xxxHOLiC. I own the story plot, the Café (Which I really wish was real), and myself (Who is in the story as ACGOMN). I don't own Hunter (Well I sort of do, it's my sister's character that I help her make), Aeris Leonhart (who is another awesome author) and Wind Scythe (or known as in the story as Kaori Aizawa and is also a great budding author).

* * *

**Episode 7**

**Fan Service**

If you all remember what happened last time, Hunter and Aeris are out due to some broken bones. Thus Craze has an ingenious idea. Blackmail---I mean ask some of the characters to fill in. Cough. The characters asked are Itachi, Kurama, Nami, and Rinslet Walker from Black Cat. Kurama was the only one who agreed out of the goodness of his heart, Itachi was blackmailed heavily (Something to do with baby pictures), and Nami and Rinslet for the deduction of the tab bill. Itachi and Kurama were clad in the boy's version of the uniform with slacks, a button up shirt and vest. And Nami and Rinslet wore what Hunter and Aeris normally wore.

Things of course were going well.

Kurama was polite and got the job done.

Itachi was rude and pissed off a few people.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ITACHI," yelled Sasuke.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO," yelled Naruto.

"HOW DARE YOU SCARE TOHRU," yelled Kyou, Hanajima, Uotani, Yuki, Haru, and other Sohma family members.

"HOW ABOUT I KICK YOUR ASS YOU FREAK," yelled Yusuke, because Itachi was glaring at Keiko.

"You ARE disturbing my SLEEP," snapped an angry Zoro.

"Well what are you waiting for write down the order," ordered Kaiba, which resulted in a death glaring contest.

"For the love of Ra, man stop acting evil like because I'm the truly evil one," said Yami Bakura. That resulted in Itachi using the Sharingan on him….Well you get the point. Nami and Rinslet were having a fun time getting the money out of people and gave various men nosebleeds. Jiraiya, Nanjirou, Sanji, and well you get the point again. Kaori was at the front seating people when Kurama noticed something in the air.

"FANS," shrieked Kurama. Itachi thus hid behind Tsunade, and the girls clinged to their respective main character.

"Kurama is right," said Kaori. "Fan girls and boys!" Craze sighed.

"Close up shop now and no one make a sound," said Craze. Everyone grew silent and the place went dark as Kaori put the closed sign up and Craze put down the curtains over the windows. Unfortunately…

"Damnit, Naruto you are stepping on my foot," snapped Ed.

"Ed your auto mail arm is crushing my arm," growled Ichigo.

"Wah I'm scared," said Momiji, clinging to Kyou.

"Eh? Get off me brat," said Kyou, trying to shake him off. Outside…

"OMG I HEAR KYON-KYON!"

"EDWARD, MY LOVE!"

"I SMELL ITACHI AND KURAMA IN THE SAME ROOM TOGETHER!"

"NARUTO WILL MARRY ME!"

"IS THAT NAMI IN A WAITRESS UNIFORM!??" And then things just went downhill from there. Suddenly the windows were broken and a slew of fan boys and girls ran in.

"OH GOOD LORD IN THE HEAVENS!" In any event after that Kaori and Craze called Aeris and Hunter to help them survey the damage.

"Damn this sucks," said Hunter.

"We are going to have to close for the revisions," sighed Aeris.

"Let's see all the windows broken, curtains ripped, tables and chairs broken, damaged kitchen and doors," said Kaori.

"And the wall," added Aeris.

"And many nearly groped and/or molested anime characters," said Craze, crying. This was going to cost her… "Well I'll think of something." What's going to happen now that they have to close for the repairs? And how will Craze pay for all this?

* * *

ACGOMN: Haha, oh boy not the best chapter but the next chapter will be better. REVIEW!!! 


	9. Episode 8 Rebuilding

ACGOMN: And yeah another chapter for you all…

I don't own Black Cat, Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Eyeshield 21, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Trigun, Tsubasa REserVOir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, xxxHOLiC and WWE wrestlers/divas. I own the story plot, the Café (Which I really wish was real), and myself (Who is in the story as ACGOMN). I don't own Hunter (Well I sort of do, it's my sister's character that I help her make), Aeris Leonhart (who is another awesome author) and Wind Scythe (or known as in the story as Kaori Aizawa and is also a great budding author).

* * *

**Episode 8 **

**Rebuilding **

"And why should we do this," asked John Cena, "for you." Craze decided that her, Aeris, Hunter and Kaori would do the rebuilding instead of hiring people. Now Craze got Train, Kyou, Yuki, Ed, Naruto, Luffy, Franky, Ussop, Yoh, Joey, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama to help out. She promised them free things. But you see Hunter had the idea that the wrestlers (Since they are big and strong) should come and help.

"You see I have access to each of your biggest fans and I'll lock them in a room with you for two days straight," said Craze, grinning. John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and CM Punk decided that maybe helping this people was a good idea. Hmm I wonder why? So in the broken café repairs began to get under way.

"Naruto watch it will you," snapped Ed, dodging a plank that Naruto just plopped on the ground.

"Sorry Ed," said Naruto.

"You bastard," snapped Kyou at Yuki, who questioned his smarts again.

"Ah Luffy don't touch that," shouted Franky and Ussop at Luffy who was playing with a power saw.

"Hey where did that kid with orange headphones go," asked Punk, who was supposed to work with Yoh on fixing up the kitchen. Yoh was sleeping in the cabinets but no one knew that.

"Where's that kid with a third eye," asked Orton.

"I'm right here you stupid human," snapped Hiei. "BUT WOULD GET YOUR STUPID FOOT OFF OF MINE!"

"Craze do you think that this will work," asked Yusuke.

"It will," said Craze. Day 26 things became explosive.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME STUPID YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHRIMP," snapped the Legend Killer to Hiei.

"Shrimp," asked Hiei. That caused the fire demon to began chasing Orton with his sword on fire.

"Would you wake up," complained Punk, who completed the kitchen by himself without Yoh's help. Unfortunately for Punk, Anna was there that day and she smacked him for talking to Yoh that way.

"LUFFY DON'T DO THAT PLEASE," shouted Ussop, Franky, Joey, Craze, Hunter, Aeris, Kaori, Kyou, Yuki, Train, Ed, Naruto, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Luffy had a chain saw and seemed to have fun playing with the device but in the process ruined the curtains and cut a few chairs in half. Kurama and the remaining wrestlers were just sighing. Then Hiei set some more things on fire like tables, wood tables.

"Where's the fire extinguisher," asked Kurama, calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU REMAIN CALM," yelled the Hardy brothers. After the fires were put out, Anna restrained from killing Punk, and Luffy banned from using the power tools or any tools for that fact, Craze gained order from the court. I mean, the slaves, no the workers yeah the workers.

" Hunter, Aeris, Kaori we are going to need how many more days do you think," asked Craze.

"Twenty more at least," sighed Aeris.

"You think we should just finish it ourselves," asked Kaori.

"I don't—" started Craze but was cut off by Hunter.

"HEY YOU LOSERS AND IDOITS WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!" Craze, Aeris and Kaori sighed wondering if she could have put it in a nicer term that they were being fired, er, let go from this particular job.

"THANK THE LORD," shouted the wrestlers, running. They get kidnapped way too much. O.o; The anime characters were already gone on don't need you…Such mean and unreliable people…Kidding we love them anyway.

"BUT HIEI AND YOH HAVE TO STAY SINCE THEY CAUSED MORE PROBLEMS THAN NECESSARY," finished Hunter. Kaori ran out and dragged both of them back. Hiei was saying death threats and Yoh was anime crying.

Twenty days and a lot of mishaps later the Café was good to go!

"Time for the grand reopening," yelled Craze. But that'll be next time…

* * *

ACGOMN: Two more chapters…er…episodes. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU HERE!!! Cough… 


	10. Episode 9 Grand Reopening

ACGOMN: Well another for you all…

I don't own Black Cat, Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Eyeshield 21, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Trigun, Tsubasa REserVOir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, and xxxHOLiC. I own the story plot, the Café (Which I really wish was real), and myself (Who is in the story as ACGOMN). I don't own Hunter (Well I sort of do, it's my sister's character that I help her make), Aeris Leonhart (who is another awesome author) and Wind Scythe (or known as in the story as Kaori Aizawa and is also a great budding author).

* * *

**Episode 9**

**Grand Reopening**

It should be somewhat expected that Grand Reopening of a place already popular would make the Café jammed pack. It was more than jammed packed; a line that went around the block. Craze should have expected this; she did expect this and was prepared. During the renovations, Craze decided to add a library upstairs full of manga and things related. So the line could go down and while you were waiting you would read manga. So upstairs Naruto was reading One Piece while Luffy was reading Naruto, Zoro was reading Kenshin, Ed was reading Bleach.

"Having fun runts," asked Kaiba entering the room, picking up a copy of YYH.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN ANTS MAKE FUN OF ME," yelled Ed. Everyone sweatdropped at the alchemist. That's how this were most of the day unto the night. Craze decided to have a couple special for a date. Surprisingly Sasuke took Karin on a date (more like forced) with Sakura on their tale, using Kiba as a date. But the dog ninja doesn't seem to mind much. Sakura and Syaoran from CCS, Kyou and Tohru, InuYasha and Kagome, Ryoma and Sakuno, Yoh and Anna, Kenshin and Kaoru, Joey and Mai, and Yusuke and Keiko were amongst the various couples showing up.

Aeris had the pleasure of serving a Sasuke that was scared of crazy females (for we are) and a jealous Sakura.

Hunter had the pleasure of serving InuYasha and Kagome, Yoh and Anna and Ryoma and Sakuno.

Kaori was also serving this night for Kenshin and Kaoru, Kyou and Tohru, and Yusuke and Keiko.

And Craze as always stayed in the kitchen cooking and baking and whatever other synonyms there are for those.

"Hey Aeris-san," asked Sakura. "Would you drop the food on Sasuke and Karin for me? I'll pay you ten times the amount." Aeris nodded. And when she went over to the table see dropped the food on them. Aeris feeling like she always wanted to do this took some butter and a fork and flicked it at Sasuke's nose. Sasuke was twitching like mad.

Meanwhile Hunter was watching a bickering Inu and Kagome over something.

"I'll come back," said Hunter, trying to be polite. She went over to Yoh and Anna's table, who seemed to be ready.

"Yoh you will order that while I have that."

"But Anna…"

"Are you ready to order," asked Hunter.

"NO/YES," yelled Yoh and Anna.

"I'll come back," said Hunter moving onto the Tennis prince and his cute little date, who couldn't stop blushing. Hunter sighed. This was going to be a long night. Kaori had it easy with Kenshin, Kaoru, Kyou and Tohru, but Yusuke wanted something not healthy and Keiko was not happy with his decision.

"Craze, tension out there is so thick that you can cut a plastic knife through it," complained Kaori. Suddenly a splat was heard…

"FOOD FIGHT," yelled Hunter and various other voices. Craze just sighed. The following night was a Karaoke night. But that was a bad idea too.

Just imagine Ed, Naruto and Train singing 'The Love Boat'.

Then imagine Lee forcing Gaara and Kankurou to sing 'I'm Too Sexy' together.

"I'm going to poke my eyes out," said Craze.

Following that Prince of Tennis group started a contest to see who could sing better.

Very bad.

Then a fight broke out between the cast of Naruto and the cast of PoT.

Naruto kicked butt and Sakura did too on Tezuka and Fuji. .

So Craze decided that no more specials, except for the main characters. Hunter eventually beat everyone at the Karaoke thing. Aeris and Kaori decided to hide upstairs in the library surrounded by manga…you are safe there.

* * *

ACGOMN: I know another short chapter, but I thought it was alright. Next chapter is the last one. 


	11. Episode 10 Closing

ACGOMN: THE LAST CHAPTER!

I don't own Black Cat, Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Eyeshield 21, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Trigun, Tsubasa REserVOir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, and xxxHOLiC. I own the story plot, the Café (Which I really wish was real), and myself (Who is in the story as ACGOMN). I don't own Hunter (Well I sort of do, it's my sister's character that I help her make), Aeris Leonhart (who is another awesome author) and Wind Scythe (or known as in the story as Kaori Aizawa and is also a great budding author).

* * *

**Episode 10 **

**Closing **

With the one year mark of the anniversary of the Sakura No Ki Café, Craze sits in the café after hours going over paperwork and things of the like. Craze knew that Kaori, Hunter and Aeris were upstairs in the library reading some manga, so she tried to be as quiet as possible.

"So I need to collect the remaining tabs and then that'll be able to get me up to date on the bills," said Craze. "OI HUNTER, AERIS, AND KAORI WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" SO the following day Hunter approached Himura, Aeris approached Kero-chan, Kaori approached Tsunade, and Craze approached Yuuko.

"Kid hand the money you owe us now," demanded Hunter.

"YA-HA HELL NO FUCKING WAITRESS," yelled Himura.

"Yes we need it today or I'll tell a certain manger that you lo-o-ve her," said Hunter, smirking. For a moment Himura faltered in his glaring for a momentary blush, but that went away fast.

"Fine," growled the temperamental quarterback, handing a fat wad of bills into her hand. Hunter grinned. Mission accomplished.

"Kero-chan, please stop eating so I can ask you for payment," sighed Aeris, cringing at the amount of sweets the creature was consuming. Kero just took out of a little bag a credit card. One wonders where he got that. Aeris sighed and took it. Luckily it paid the whole tab. As for Kaori had a tug of war for the money Tsunade was giving her.

"Let go Tsunade-sama," said Kaori, struggling against her vice like grip.

"But my money," whined Tsunade.

"Let go!"

"NO! You can't make me!"

"Don't be silly," said Kaori. Tsunade finally relented but Kaori fell backwards when Tsunade let go of the other end of money. As for Craze, she was attempting not to be tempted to make a wish.

"Yuuko-san I need my payment," said Craze.

"Ah yes how much is it," asked Yuuko.

"750," stated Craze, taking the money handed to her. Immediately Craze took the collected amount of money to the back to deal with the bills, while Hunter was in charge of cooking and Aeris and Kaori for seating and serving customers.

"Hehe, I'm in charge of the food," said Hunter, putting no meat in anything.

"WHERE'S THE STEAK IN THE STEAK FAJITAS," demanded Naruto.

"NO BACON IN THE GRILLED CHEESE," asked Ed.

"NO MEAT! I WANT MEAT," yelled Luffy, crying a river of tears. "WHY IS THERE NO MEAT?" Craze finished whatever she was doing to hear the commotion. She sighed. Time for damage control.

A week later, the Café was closed for a meeting between Hunter, Kaori, Aeris and Craze.

"That's a great idea," said Hunter.

"I'm in," said Aeris.

"Ditto," said Kaori.

"I already found a buyer," said Craze. "Pretty soon this will no longer belong to me but Joey Wheeler." The following day Craze had a big announcement.

"I'm selling the Café," said Craze.

"WHAT," yelled Naruto.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," yelled Luffy.

"WHY," cried Kero and Suppi.

"This bites," grumbled some of the other anime characters.

"The new owner," smiled Craze, watching everyone get a bit happier, "is Joey Wheeler."

"WHAT? THAT MUTT," yelled Kaiba.

"Shut up moneybags," said Joey, growling. "I'll be taking o'er for Craze and I'm going to change it from a café to a family restaurant." Some people muttered.

"And it'll be changed to a different name," said Hunter butting in.

"But Craze, Hunter, Kaori and I will be traveling on in a food truck called The Cherry Tree," stated Aeris.

"Going town to town to make food for people," said Kaori. The anime characters nodded and guessed this place that Joey was taking over would become their new hangout.

"GOOD LUCK THEN," yelled the anime characters, kicking the four of them out of the place.

"HEY!" Yes things change and things end but if you really think about it some thing never change.

* * *

ACGOMN: Thank you for reading this story. Now to all my reviewers:

Aeris Leonheart (especially her for letting me use her character in the story)

Confused (anon)

Wind Scythe (especially her for letting me use her character in the story too)

Hatakearan

Lover of Animes

Dark Shuriken (anon)

This was my final multi chapter fanfic, but I'll be posting one shots time to time. Thanks and review!


End file.
